A new enemy, an old friend
by taarke
Summary: Asura had been defeated but they lost Kid in the process. But Noah and Gopher are back and they have some else in their forcess. Someone with golden eyes. Someone who everyone thought died.


**So I got this idea when I was cleaning and it sounded amazing in my head but I don't know how it will be on paper. Any way let's start this story.**

"Yesterday the Kishin was finally beaten thanks to the heroes: Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Black*Star, Elizabeth Thompson, Patricia Thompson and Lord Death's son Death the Kid. But of course the fighting didn't pass without some back fighting from the Kishin. All the heroes that were named are here except one; Death the Kid. Death the Kid was a hero and he would be the next Grim Reaper. Our next leader but that wasn't what faith wanted. In the battle Death the Kid got stabbed in his chest and he… died…" Azusa began her speech but she couldn't keep the tears from forming. She always liked Death the Kid. When Lord Death couldn't come home because of his work (again) Azusa would stay with Kid and they would joke around and have fun together. Death the Kid was not social but he opened up with Azusa she was his sort of first friend. Marie laid a hand on Azusa's shoulder. Stein stepped to the front. "Like you all know Death the Kid died in the battle for your freedom" he began and you could hear a few sobs from the students of DWMA. "Let his death not be for nothing let us keep fighting against Kishin eggs that's what Kid would want. Today we are here together to remember Death the Kid as not only Lord Death's own flesh and blood, protector, student but also as a friend. Let us all remember him as a fighter who would do anything for his family and friends. For the perfect balanced world and for symmetry. So from this day on every year this day will be Symmetry day. We'll wear symmetrical clothes for him to remember him and respect him. My Death the Kid finally rest in peace" Stein said and after his speech most people were crying. Some felt guilty for laughing at his OCD some felt horrible that he gave his live for them and they didn't even help him and some were crying because he was a friend or a son…  
"I can't believe he's gone" Liz whispered in the after 'party'. "Me neither" Maka looked down. Why couldn't she protect him? Black Star and Tsubaki walked to Liz, Patty, Maka and Soul. "Hey" Black*Star whispered. They all looked shocked he wasn't yelling or something like that? Suddenly Black*Star broke down: "I wanted to surpass him by winning in a hand combat I didn't want him to die" he cried out. Tsubaki hugged her meister. "I know Black*Star I know" she said. "So is Kid's corpse not here?" Soul asked looking at the coffin that was empty. It just stood there as a symbol. "When the Baba yaga castle fell down it fell on Kid's corpse. The people tried to clean the place but the pieces were so heavy they couldn't reach the bottom. They'll probably find Kid's corpse when the castle is gone. Or animals will find it first" Maka said sadly. "It's just not fair!" Patty cried out. "Why did Kid die? Why couldn't I protect him we are his weapons we should prevent things like that from happening. It's just like Eibon' s book we couldn't protect him there either why am I so worthless" Pansy cried. "You are not worthless!" Liz yelled: "Remember that Kid choose to be in the book alone instead of without us just to protect us? If he came back to life he would take the killing shot again instead of us! He loved us so much he would never want you to feel bad"  
Suddenly Lord Death walked in his happy face showed sorrow and grief. "May I have everyone's attention?" he asked but his voice sounded hollow and sad not happy at all: "I would like to give a toast to Death the Kid. He was the best son a father could ever ask for kind, loving, patience and perfect. To Kid!" he said putting his glace in the air. Everyone in the room did the same: "To Kid!" and Lord Death whispered: "The best son ever" before breaking down in tears and Spirit and Stein had to lead him away. Everyone was crying or talking about their best memories from Death the Kid.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

But outside on a hill stood three figures. "Well Lord Death is quit emotional" one said. The second one smirked: "I wonder how easy he would be to capture." "Noah, Gopher let's just go before anyone sees us" the third and hooded figure said. Noah nodded and the third figure took one last look at the funeral. How could they do that? His golden eyes showed anger, how could they make it look like they care?


End file.
